In conventional vehicle seats, decorative buttons, grooves and creases on the surface of the seat are formed by a pulling-in process using a pull-in tool. As shown in FIG. 1a, according to such conventional seats, a decorative button 50 is provided with a ring string 51 on its underside. Ring string 51 penetrates pull 52 through top layer member a and pad material b. Ring string 51 is pulled downwardly by a tool 54 from the bottom side of the seat in order to secure button 50 to the seat. Because individual buttons 50 must be pulled down by means of a special tool 54, a large number of steps are required in assembling the seat, involving cumbersome work and resulting in inefficient productivity.
Further, as shown in FIG. 2, in conventional vehicle seats, decorative grooves X or creases Y are provided by attaching pulling cloth 55 to the undersurface of top layer member a, inserting cloth 55 into grooves cut in pad material b, attaching strings 56 at predetermined intervals to cloth 55, placing strings 56 into penetration holes 57 in pad material b and finally, pulling down string 56 and securing it to securing member, e.g., a wire, imbedded in the bottom of pad material B.
Is is seen that because cloth 55 must be pulled down in order to pull in top layer member a, e.g., in the case where a decorative button is provided, cumbersome work is required in order to secure the top layer member to pad material b. Moreover, because cut grooves and penetration holes are needed, the cushioning function of the pad material is frequently impaired.
Accordingly, in view of the above-described disadvantages present in conventional vehicle seats, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle seat with decorative buttons, grooves or creases, without the necessity of using pull-in members.
Upon further study of the specification and appended claims, further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains.